Force tranquille
by SephyRSDH
Summary: OS Jack est à bout, et quand il se retrouve seul avec un Ianto en pas meilleur état... SLASH


Bonjour tout le monde!

Celà faisait lonnnnngtemps!

Mais on s'en fout! Je vais vous présenter l'histoire!

Série: Torchwood

Personnages: Jack/Ianto

Rating: M, SLASH!!!

disclaimer: rien n'est à moi... T_T

résumé: Jack est à bout et il se retrouve seul avec un Ianto en pas meilleur êtat. J'ai tenté de mettre en avant les sentiments conflictuels et les craientes respectives, mais ce n'est peut-être pas toujours clair... M'enfin, vous verrez!^^

ambiance: Unblest- Dead Summer

Voilà! Cette histoire est un premier écrit sur mon nouveau couple fétiche: Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones. Bien sûr, ceci est un slash, donc, homophobes s'abstenir de tout commentaires! èé

* * *

**Force tranquille**

Force tranquille.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Ianto Jones était une force tranquille.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la situation, le « tea-boy » gardait toujours son self-control. Mais pouvait-on toujours le qualifier de simple « tea-boy » ? Ianto méritait bien mieux que cela. Il était bien plus que cela.

Oui, Ianto mérite bien plus que ce que j'ai à lui offrir.

Mais une chose stupide m'est tombée dessus, quelque chose que je pensais contrôler, mais qui m'a submergé. Je suis dépendant de _lui_.

Certains dédramatiseront en me soufflant : « c'est son café, personne n'y résiste ! »

Mais même si la chose me fait sourire, on fond, cela ne me fait pas rire.

Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, l'inconstance personnifiée, le charmeur insatiable.

Le faible Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Et pourtant, lorsque son regard croise le mien, lorsque son sourire fait échos au mien, lorsque sa main frôle la mienne lorsqu'il me donne mon foutu café, comme je me sens fort, comme je me sens… serein.

Quel idiot je suis !

Moi qui croyais piéger l'insaisissable Ianto Jones, je me suis fait aspirer par sa… force tranquille.

Une impression, somme toute, car Ianto avait ses faiblesses, mais cela ne change rien à ce que l'on ressent en sa présence. A ce que je ressens en sa présence.

Comme souvent depuis quelques jours, je me retrouve appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur mon bureau, une tasse fumante à la main, le regard rivé sur les allées et venues de mon gallois préféré, dans son costume noir impeccable, rêvassant.

*rire désabusé*

Fantasmant, serait le mot juste.

Mon rire n'est pas passé inaperçu dans le silence morbide du Hub. Ianto me jette un regard réprobateur, devinant le tas de rapports reposant sur mon bureau. Pour reprendre contenance, je lui lance l'un de mes sourires charmeur, espérant qu'il y réponde.

Il ne tarde pas à sourire en retour, détournant le regard pour saluer Gwen qui rentrait chez elle.

Alors qu'elle me saluait de même, je réalisais brutalement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais : j'allais être seul avec Ianto.

Pour garder contenance, j'avalais mon café, incapable de quitter Ianto des yeux, lui-même replongé dans un dossier.

Peut-être étais-je trop insistant, ou alors, ma déglutition était-elle trop bruyante (on a du mal à s'imaginer un Jack bruyant en buvant son petit café !^^), dans tous les cas, Ianto releva son beau regard vers moi, me laissant pantois.

-Un problème, monsieur ?

-Et des plus grave, mon cher Ianto : mon bureau a disparu !

-Pardon ?

-Vérifie par toi-même !

Secouant la tête de façon adorable, je regardais Ianto gravir les marches d'un air blasé, un petit sourire en coin difficilement décelable.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il entra dans le bureau sans me jeter un regard.

-Comme je te le disais, mon cher Ianto, une armée de bestioles plates à la surface cartonnée ont assailli mon bureau ! Impossible d'en approcher !

En parlant d'approche, l'objet de mes désirs n'était qu'à quelques pas…

-Si vous voulez, je peux rester un peu…

…quelques petits pas seulement…

-… pour vous aider à écluser quelques uns de ces dossiers…

…rapidement avalés par les miens.

-… Capitaine…

Le dernier mot de Ianto se perdit dans un murmure alors qu'il réalisait la proximité de son Capitaine.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Oh oui, depuis combien de temps le tea-boy attendait-il que son Capitaine cesse son petit jeu et passe à la vitesse supérieure ? Regarder son agenda, à un moment pareil, paraîtrait incongru.

Alors il restait là, à quelques millimètres seulement de Jack.

Le grand Jack. Le beau Jack. L'inconstant Jack.

Leurs soufflent se mêlaient alors que Ianto attendait.

Non ! Il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Pas cette fois.

Jack devait lui montrer, le rassurer. Lui prouver qu'il ne vivait dans une illusion, qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir autant de choses pour un simple regard, un simple sourire, un simple frôlement.

Les yeux de Jack –si bleus ! si profonds !- perdaient Ianto. Tant de choses passaient à travers ce regard : désir, frustration, questionnement, encore du désir et finalement… de la peur ?

Le souffle saccadé de Ianto s'arrêta alors que le choc de la découverte le percutait.

Jack avait peur. De quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus, Jack s'emparait de ses lèvres, avec une passion foudroyante. Dépassé par ses propres sentiments, Ianto répondit au baiser, rapprochant leurs deux corps tremblants en enlaçant Jack, le caressant avec des gestes fébriles. Le Capitaine n'en était pas moins fiévreux. Déshabillant Ianto avec des gestes experts, il se permit quelques secondes d'observation.

Le corps de Ianto, ses muscles sous sa peau pâle, la sueur recouvrant sa peau délicate et sensible et pour finir, son sexe, dressé fièrement. Un véritable appel au vice.

Mais Jack n'en fit rien, au contraire, laissant choir sa chemise déjà déboutonnée, le Capitaine, enleva son pantalon pour se coller de nouveau à son futur amant.

Gémissant lorsque leurs verges entrèrent en contact, les deux hommes se dirent que le caleçon de Jack était de trop. Mais ce dernier empêcha Ianto de le lui enlever. Il était son dernier rempart contre sa passion. Il voulait Ianto. Mais il le voulait dans un endroit plus approprié, pour lui faire subir ce que ses longues années d'expérience dans le domaine du plaisir lui avait apprises.

Repoussant Ianto jusqu'au petit lit temporairement installé dans son bureau (un problème de plomberie l'y ayant contraint), il obligea le jeune homme à s'y allongé sur le dos, prévoyant de le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui ferait subir mille et un délices. Avant de l'y rejoindre, Jack pris le temps de retirer son boxer, révélant un sexe gorgé de sang.

Une fois allongé sur son cher Ianto, Jack engagea de longs et délicieux préliminaires, souhaitant que son amant garde chacun de ces instants gravés dans sa mémoire. A force de caresses, de coups de hanches, de frottements langoureux, de baisers torrides et de gémissements à peine retenus, Jack accepta de préparer Ianto à une phase bien plus « sportive ». Les deux hommes n'en furent que ravis, impatients qu'ils étaient, proches de la perte de raison, le flot de sensations étant trop violent.

Mais Ianto découvrit bien vite qu'il pouvait y avoir un ciel au-dessus du septième quand Jack prépara son antre à la pénétration.

Lorsque Jack posséda Ianto, la vérité éclata, les barrières tombèrent, les faux-semblants s'estompèrent.

Jack était et sera toujours et avant tout un homme. Un homme capable d'aimer. Un homme qui aime. Un homme torturé.

Ianto est et restera toujours et avant tout un homme. Un homme capable d'aimer. Un homme qui aime. Un homme incertain.

Ces révélations se noyèrent dans l'explosion de sentiments, des déchargèrent électriques parcouraient leur colonne vertébrale, les sens s'éveillaient, les souffles étaient courts, ponctués par des baisers maladroits, ratés, enfiévrés, possessifs, désespérés.

Dans une dernière ondulation, un dernier gémissement, un mouvement plus profond, plus ample, les deux hommes se déversèrent, à quelques instants d'écart, l'éjaculation de l'un provoquant celle de l'autre.

Pour autant, rien ne vint entacher cette _chose,_ cette symbiose. Cet accord parfait.

Alors que l'étreinte se resserrait, que les baisers devenaient plus tendres, que les esprits reprenaient lentement –très lentement- contact avec la réalité, une certitude s'imposa : ce n'était pas _juste du sexe_.

Ce n'était pas un besoin de combler une frustration tenace. Jack n'a pas fait que céder à sa faiblesse.

Ce n'était pas une simple acceptation du peu qu'on lui offrait. Ianto a volé quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Aucun mot. Pas de paroles. Juste un regard.

Pas de charme. Pas de force apparente.

Juste deux hommes amoureux, dépendants l'un de l'autre. Profitant de l'instant présent. De ces quelques précieuses secondes où la réalité ne les a pas encore tout à fait rattrapés.

Ici, maintenant, Jack ne doit pas rejoindre son docteur.

Ici, maintenant, Ianto ne doit pas le voir partir.

FIN

* * *

oilà, vous en avez fini avec cette histoire! ^^

j'espère que je ne vous aie pas dégoûter, avec mon style d'écriture, et que je vous retrouverai bientôt!

laissez un petit com', pleaze! ;D


End file.
